The Notch gene was first described in 1917 when a strain of the fruit fly Drosophila melanogaster was found to have notched wing blades (Morgan, Am Nat 51:513 (1917)). The gene was cloned almost seventy years later and was determined to be a cell surface receptor playing a key role in the development of many different cell types and tissues in Drosophila (Wharton et al., Cell 43:567 (1985)). The Notch signaling pathway was soon found to be a signaling mechanism mediated by cell-cell contact and has been evolutionarily conserved from Drosophila to human. Notch receptors have been found to be involved in many cellular processes, such as differentiation, cell fate decisions, maintenance of stem cells, cell motility, proliferation, and apoptosis in various cell types during development and tissue homeostasis (For review, see Artavanis-Tsakonas, et al., Science 268:225 (1995)).
Mammals possess four Notch receptor proteins (designated Notch1 to Notch4) and five corresponding ligands (designated Delta-1 (DLL-1), Delta-3 (DLL-3), Delta-4 (DLL-4), Jagged-1 and Jagged-2). The mammalian Notch receptor genes encode ˜300 kD proteins that are cleaved during their transport to the cell surface and exist as heterodimers. The extracellular portion of the Notch receptor has thirty-four epidermal growth factor (EGF)-like repeats and three cysteine-rich Notch/LIN12 repeats. The association of two cleaved subunits is mediated by sequences lying immediately N-terminal and C-terminal of the cleavage site, and these two subunits constitute the Notch heterodimerization (HD) domains (Wharton, et al., Cell 43:567 (1985); Kidd, et al., Mol Cell Biol 6:3431 (1986); Kopczynski, et al., Genes Dev 2:1723 (1988); Yochem, et al., Nature 335:547 (1988)).
At present, it is still not clear how Notch signaling is regulated by different receptors or how the five ligands differ in their signaling or regulation. The differences in signaling and/or regulation may be controlled by their expression patterns in different tissues or by different environmental cues. It has been documented that Notch ligand proteins, including Jagged/Serrate and Delta/Delta-like, specifically bind to the EGF repeat region and induce receptor-mediated Notch signaling (reviewed by Bray, Nature Rev Mol Cell Biol. 7:678 (2006), and by Kadesch, Exp Cell Res. 260:1 (2000)). Among the EGF repeats, the 10th to 12th repeats are required for ligand binding to the Notch receptor, and the other EGF repeats may enhance receptor-ligand interaction (Xu, et al., J Biol Chem. 280:30158 (2005); Shimizu, et al., Biochem Biophys Res Comm. 276:385 (2000)). Although the LIN12 repeats and the dimerization domain are not directly involved in ligand binding, they play important roles in maintaining the heterodimeric protein complex, preventing ligand-independent protease cleavage and receptor activation (Sanche-Irizarry, et al., Mol Cell Biol. 24:9265 (2004); Vardar et al., Biochem. 42:7061 (2003)).
The expression of mutant forms of Notch receptors in developing Xenopus embryos interferes profoundly with normal development (Coffman, et al., Cell 73: 659 (1993)). A Notch1 knockout was found to be embryonic lethal in mice (Swiatek, et al., Genes & Dev 8:707 (1994)). In humans, there have been several genetic diseases, including cancer, linked to different Notch receptor mutations (Artavanis-Tsakonas, et al., Science 284:770 (1999)). For instance, aberrant activation of Notch1 receptor caused by translocation can lead to T cell lymphoblastic leukemia (Ellisen, et al., Cell 66:649 (1991)). Certain mutations in the HD domains of Notch1 receptor enhance signaling without ligand binding (Malecki, et al., Mol Cell Biol 26:4642 (2006)), further implicating their roles in Notch receptor activation. The signal induced by ligand binding is transmitted to the nucleus by a process involving two proteolytic cleavages of the receptor followed by nuclear translocation of the intracellular domain (Notch-IC). Although LIN12 repeats and HD domains were thought to prevent signaling in the absence of ligands, it is still unclear how ligand binding facilitates proteolytic cleavage events.
Notch receptors have been linked to a wide range of diseases including cancer, neurological disorders, and immune diseases, as evidenced by reports of the over-expression of Notch receptors in various human disease tissues and cell lines as compared to normal or nonmalignant cells (Joutel, et al. Cell & Dev Biol 9:619 (1998); Nam, et al., Curr Opin Chem Biol 6:501 (2002)). The Notch3 receptor is over-expressed in various solid tumors, including non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC) and ovarian cancer (Haruki, et al., Cancer Res 65:3555 (2005); Park, et al., Cancer Res 66:6312 (2006); Lu, et al., Clin Cancer Res 10:3291 (2004)), suggesting the significance of Notch3 receptor expression in solid tumors. Furthermore, Notch3 receptor expression is upregulated in plasma cell neoplasms, including multiple myeloma, plasma cell leukemia, and extramedullary plasmacytoma (Hedvat, et al., Br J Haematol 122:728 (2003); pancreatic cancer (Buchler, et al., Ann Surg 242:791 (2005)); and T cell acute lymphoblastic leukemias (T-ALL) (Bellavia, et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 99:3788 (2002); Screpanti, et al., Trends Mol Med 9:30 (2003)). Notch3 receptor is also expressed in a subset of neuroblastoma cell lines and serves as a marker for this type of tumor that has constitutional or tumor-specific mutations in the homeobox gene Phox2B (van Limpt, et al., Cancer Lett 228:59 (2005)). Other indications and diseases that have been linked to Notch3 receptor expression include neurological disorders (Joutel, et al., Nature 383:707 (1996)), diabetes (Anastasi, et al., J Immunol 171:4504 (2003), rheumatoid arthritis (Yabe, et al., J Orthop Sci 10:589 (2005)), vascular related diseases (Sweeney, et al., FASEB J 18:1421 (2004)), and Alagille syndrome (Flynn, et al., J Pathol 204:55 (2004)).
Although Notch3 receptor over-expression (including gene amplification) has been observed in various cancers, no activating mutations have yet been reported. It is plausible that an increased level of Notch3 receptors in tumors can be activated by different ligands in stromal cells or tumor cells and lead to enhanced Notch3 signaling. Particularly, Notch ligands have been localized to the vascular endothelium during both development and tumorigenesis (Mailhos, et al., Differentiation 69:135 (2001); Taichman, et al., Dev Dyn 225: 166 (2002)), suggesting endothelial cells could provide the ligands for Notch3 receptor activation in tumors. Similar tumor-stroma cross-talk mediated by Notch ligand and receptor have been demonstrated in different type of cancers (Houde, et al., Blood 104: 3697 (2004); Jundt, et al., Blood 103: 3511 (2004); Zeng, et al., Cancer Cell 8: 13 (2005)). Increased Notch3 signaling caused by over-expression of intracellular Notch3 (Notch3-IC) can lead to tumorigenesis in T-ALL and breast cancer animal models (Vacca, et al., The EMBO J 25: 1000 (2006); Hu, et al., Am J Pathol 168: 973 (2006)).
Notch signaling and its role in cell self-renewal have been implicated in cancer stem cells, which are a minority population in tumors and can initiate tumor formation (Reya, et al., Nature 414:105 (2001)). Normal stem cells from many tissues, including intestinal and neuronal stem cells, depend on Notch signaling for self-renewal and fate determination (Fre, et al., Nature, 435: 964 (2005); van Es, et al., Nature, 435:959 (2005); Androutsellis-Theotokis, et al., Nature, 442: 823 (2006)). Similar mechanisms could exist in cancer stem cells, and inhibition of Notch signaling by γ-secretase inhibitors was shown to deplete cancer stem cells and block engraftment in embryonal brain tumors (Fan, et al., Cancer Res 66:7445 (2006)).
Inhibition of Notch signaling by γ-secretase inhibitor has striking antineoplastic effects in Notch-expressing transformed cells in vitro and in xenograft models (Weijzen, et al., Nat Medicine 8: 879 (2002); Bocchetta, et al., Oncogene 22:81 (2003); Weng, et al., Science, 306:269 (2004)). More recently, a γ-secretase inhibitor has been shown to efficaciously kill colon adenomas in Apc (min+) mice (van Es, et al., Nature, 435: 959 (2005)), although the therapeutic window, due to its effect on normal stem cells and the inhibition of multiple Notch pathways, is very narrow. Different from Notch1, a Notch3 gene knockout in mice was not embryonically lethal and had few defects (Domenga, et al., Genes & Dev 18: 2730 (2004)), suggesting that Notch 3 provides a potentially better therapeutic target than Notch 1.
Tournier-Lasserve et al. (U.S. Application 2003/0186290) teach the association of Notch3 receptor and CADASIL. The application discloses various mutations in the Notch3 gene and their possible association with the disease CADASIL. The application suggests the use of diagnostic antibodies to detect such mutations. The application also suggests therapeutic antibodies to treat CADASIL, i.e. agonistic antibodies, but no specific antibodies are disclosed nor how to make such antibodies.
In view of the large number of human diseases associated with the Notch3 signaling pathway, it is important that new ways of preventing and treating these diseases be identified. The current invention provides novel anti-Notch3 antibodies useful for this unmet medical need.